


All a king should be (Ozymandias)

by Frenchcroatiansquid



Series: Drabble collections [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, All the crackships, Canon-Typical Homophobia, Character Study, Complicated Relationships, Defiance of Duskendale, Dirty talk for twisted people, Drabble Collection, Drunk Aerys, F/M, Four Little Words Rarepair Prompt Challenge 2017, Gender role expectations, Lannister lies, Lannisters keep it in the family, M/M, Maester conspiracy theory, Matricide, Multi, Murder & mutilation, Parent/Child Incest, Petty vindictiveness, Rating and warning for later chapters, Sibling Incest, So many Lannister lies, Some of the relationships should be & instead of /, Spanking, The author of this drabble collection has opinions about the Purple Wedding, Tygett stands up to his brother, Tywin being Tywin, Tywin doesn't appreciate his fleet being burned, Tywin happily kin-and-kingslaying away, Tywin happily kinslaying his way across Westeros, Tywin has opinions on Joffrey's parentage/ancestry, Tywin is NOT enjoying his bedding ceremony, Tywin's secret children, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 47
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchcroatiansquid/pseuds/Frenchcroatiansquid
Summary: "I have served six kings, but here before us lies the greatest man I ever knew. Lord Tywin wore no crown, yet he was all a king should be."--- Pycelle (AFFC, Jaime I)And on the pedestal these words appear: | 'My name is Ozymandias, king of kings: | Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!' | Nothing beside remains. Round the decay | Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare | The lone and level sands stretch far away.---OzymandiasAbusing the Four Little Words Rarepair Prompt Challenge 2017 (47 four-word-prompt drabbles in 47consecutivedays) to ship Tywin with everyone. Because AO3 needs more Tywin ships.





	1. So it was you (Jeyne Marbrand)

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to GRRM.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Jeyne, Casterly Rock, 255 AC

The midwives rushed in and out of the birthing chamber, trying to stop their Lady's bleeding, but no-one paid any attention to the boy standing by his mother's bed, watching her.

Her face looked ashen. The bleeding would not stop, _could_ not stop. He had seen to that, with the maester's help.

 _They'll say it was the babe that killed you_ , he thought. _And I'll be free of you at last._ A smile crossed his face.

She looked up and met his gaze. _So, it was you_ , her eyes seemed to say.

“Yes, mother,” he said softly. “It was me.”

 


	2. You're always number one (Genna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Genna, Casterly Rock, 255 AC

He could tell she had been crying, but she'd quickly wiped away her tears when she heard him coming. _My brave little sister._ She never showed any weakness, not even to her brother.

“I'll be leaving on the morrow,” he told her as if she didn't already know that.

“I'll come visit you in King's Landing,” she said, braving a smile.

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Her hair smelled so good, he wished he could hold her forever. “You're my princess. No matter where I am or who I'm with, you're always number one, don't you forget that.”

 


	3. Will you marry me? (Rhaella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Rhaella, King's Landing, 256 AC

“Will you marry me?” Her fair hair looked almost white in the sunlight, her deep purple eyes so full of hope it broke his heart to disappoint her. _So frail, so beautiful, so precious_. She was only eleven, but she'd confided in him she was a woman flowered.

“I can't,” he said solemnly. “You're promised to your brother, and I am betrothed to my cousin.”

“I don't want to marry my brother.” The sudden defiance in her voice irritated him, but then she lowered her eyes. “Aerys _frightens_ me.”

“Don't be afraid.” He caressed her face. “I will protect you.”

 


	4. You always this quiet? (The Princess of Dorne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/The Princess of Dorne, King's Landing, 256 AC

“You always this quiet?” The Dornish princess asked, amusement sparkling in her dark eyes, her soft black curls tumbling over a red dress of gossamer silk that barely concealed her round large breasts. 

 _She's making fun of me_ , he knew. _"_ No, my lady,” he replied with as much dignity as he could muster.

His solemn demeanor only seemed to amuse her more, making her laugh out loud, and for a moment, all he wanted to do was throw his wine in her face.

“You're to marry my friend. I suppose that makes _us_ friends, no?”

“I suppose,” he said stiffly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For nerds: find the fatal flaw in this drabble ;)


	5. Let me help you (Aegon V)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Aegon V, King's Landing, 256 AC

“I used to dream of dragons as a boy.” There was a tired smile in the King's dark purple eyes. His hair had turned almost entirely white. _He's an old man, old and weak_. “Sometimes I still do. Do you reckon they could solve our troubles, Tywin?”

“I could not say, Your Grace.” You _could solve our troubles if you had the heart to rule_ _instead of trying to please the smallfolk._

The King sighed. He took off his crown and stooped down to unfasten his boots.

The boy quickly dropped to his knees. “Let me help you, Your Grace.”

 


	6. Just stay with me (Aerys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Aerys, King's Landing, 257 AC

“I must go, Your Grace. It's late.” He rose.

“Stay a little longer, my friend.” The young Targaryen smiled his disarming smile, but something about the look in his eyes and the way he clasped his hand told him Aerys wanted _more_ than just friendship. It sent a shudder down his spine.

The prince didn't seem to know that what he was asking was wrong, _unnatural_ , or perhaps he simply didn't care.

“I must go, Your Grace,” he insisted.

“Oh, stop with your formality!” The prince laughed. “Just _stay_ with me.”

Tywin sat back down. “As you wish. My friend.”

 


	7. I'm not wearing that (Betha Blackwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Betha, King's Landing, 258 AC

“I'm not wearing that,” the woman said.

She stood in front of the mirror in her undergown, her body soft and shapely, her dark hair uncombed. He didn't mean to pry, but he feared she would spot him if he moved.

“My son is mad,” she told her handmaiden. “And my husband is too weak to stop him.”

She was too low of birth to be Queen, an unworthy match even for a prince so far down the line of succession nobody had expected him to become king.

Still, where Aegon was tired, she was resolute. He felt her pain.

 


	8. You can trust me (Pycelle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Pycelle, King's Landing, 259 AC
> 
> "How many have you betrayed, I wonder? Aerys, Eddard Stark, me... King Robert as well? Lord Arryn, Prince Rhaegar? Where does it begin, Pycelle?"  
> \--- Tyrion, ACOK
> 
> Maybe the answer to Tyrion's question is "at Summerhall"? I've always been a fan of the theory that the Tragedy at Summerhall was part of the Maester Conspiracy against the Targaryens. And I like to think Tywin, as Aegon's cupbearer, had at least a minor role in it. And that he and Pycelle knew each other before Pycelle came to King's Landing as the new Grand Maester in 259 AC.

“All I ask is that you serve him our wine at Summerhall. The king _trusts_ you. Others will do the rest.”

He stared at the man's chain of many metals. “This is treasonous talk.”

“The king is weak,” the Grand Maester insisted. “There'll be a place for you in the new order. Haven't I always taken care of you? Haven't I always helped you when you needed help?”

 _Mother_ , he thought.

“We have the Citadel behind us,” Pycelle assured him. “And the support of powerful houses. You know I only want the best for you, boy. You can trust me.”

 


	9. I need to go (Dunk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Dunk, Summerhall, 259 AC

“A lovely evening, m'lord.” The Commander of the Kingsguard was in his middle sixties, near seven feet tall with long hair as white as his cloak. Even as he tried to make conversation he never took his eyes off the King.

“Indeed, Ser.” Tywin said courteously. _Born and bred in Flea Bottom, yet here you are commanding the White Swords_ , he thought. _Well, it won't be long until we can rid the court of the likes of you, Ser Giant_. He bowed. “I need to go, catch some fresh air. Tell the King I'm outside if he asks for me.”

 


	10. Honestly, just stop it (Joanna, Aerys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Joanna/Aerys, King's Landing, 259 AC

“Honestly, just stop it!” She tried to sound stern as she wiggled free from the prince's embrace, but he could tell she wasn't truly angry. Aerys whispered something in her ear that made her giggle.

They only noticed him when he cleared his throat. His friend blushed, but _she_ just looked him squarely in the eye, a smile on her face as if to taunt him. “Hello Tywin.”

To see her with the prince hurt more than he could say. “We need to go,” he forced himself to say, “or the procession to the Great Sept will start without us.”

 


	11. Sorry, were you sleeping? (Kevan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Kevan, Stepstones, 260 AC

He pushed open the door of the tent and felt his way towards his pallet, careful not to wake any of the other boys, until he found the right one.

Someone was in his bed, but that didn't surprise him. He quickly slid under the sheet, wrapping his arms around the warm, soft body. His brother stirred.

“Sorry, were you sleeping?” He whispered. “I didn't mean to wake you.”

Kevan turned around to face him. “Tywin... I'm sorry... I couldn't sleep... I'll go...”

“Shh... we have to be quiet!” He pressed a kiss on his brother's lips. “I love you.”

 


	12. You need to go (Ellyn Reyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Ellyn, Tarbeck Hall, 261 AC

He watched as they put the noose around her neck and forced her onto the balustrade, dressed in nothing but her nightgown. He'd waited for this moment almost his entire life.

The woman turned around to face him. “Let me live, and I can help you.” She tried to sound calm, but the fear was written in her eyes.

He gestured at his men, and before she could protest, they gave her a push, leaving her hanging by her neck, flailing her arms and kicking her legs in the air.

“No,” he said with deep satisfaction. “You need to go.”

 


	13. You're such a bitch (Rohanne Tarbeck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Rohanne Tarbeck, Tarbeck Hall, 261 AC

“You're such a bitch!” His men were pushing the woman around, trying to tear the boy child from her arms.

“Stop this madness.” His voice cut through the clamor like a knife.

As she stood before him, her dress torn, her hair disheveled, he would have expected a little gratitude, but she just glared at him. “You think you're better than them? You took this castle by treachery. You're the worst of them all.”

His face hardened. _She's her mother's daughter_. He gestured at his men as he turned around to leave. “Tear out her tongue. And kill the child.”

 


	14. I can't do this (Genna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Genna, Casterly Rock, 261 AC

“Welcome home, brother.” He felt her soft body press against his as she embraced him.

They had not seen each other in so long. She was a woman grown now, with round breasts and shapely legs.

“I showed them the price of disloyalty,” he said.

“Tyg told me.” Something about the way she said the words wasn't right, he knew.

He pushed the thought aside. _It makes no matter. We're finally together again_. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, but she turned her head, refusing him. “Don't. I can't do this. I can't do this anymore.”

 


	15. Will you help me? (Aerys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Aerys, King's Landing, 262 AC

He had barely arrived in the city when the King called for him in the Great Hall.

“Will you help me, my friend?” Aerys asked, the heavy crown of gold on his head tilted to one side, his purple eyes full of hope and ambition. “Will you help me rule the realm?”

 _Has he forgotten all he's done to me?_ Tywin wondered. _Or does he simply not care?_ He went to one knee and kissed the young King's hand. “I am yours, Your Grace.”

The young Targaryen pulled him back to his feet, smiling. “Then the world will be ours.”

 


	16. I'm not doing this (The Princess of Dorne & others)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/The Princess of Dorne/Others, King's Landing, 263 AC

“I'm not doing this!” He protested, but the Dornish princess couldn't have cared less, pulling off his tunic and unlacing his breeches as the women dragged him along.

“Don't be shy now!” She teased him. “I'm sure you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

He was the Hand of the King and a knight proven in battle, but he had no idea how to deal with _this_.

The other women were hooting and giggling as the princess yanked down his pants and grabbed between his legs, giving him a little squeeze. “Ah, yes, you will do fine by our Joanna.”

 


	17. I don't love you (The Princess of Dorne, Jeyne Marbrand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Princess of Dorne, Tywin/Jeyne (flashback), King's Landing, 264 AC

The Princess wouldn't stop teasing him about his wedding night. _One day I'll make you pay_ , he thought. _You won't be laughing then_.

He remembered how he'd struck his father once. Lord Tytos just stared at him, but his mother pulled him over her lap and spanked him right in front of the servants, making a laughingstock of him. “I love you,” she told him afterwards.

“I don't love you,” he'd told her coldly. She'd laughed at that, but he'd taught her the truth of it on her deathbed.

 _She got what she deserved_ , he thought. _And so will you_.

 


	18. You love me, right? (Rhaella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Rhaella, King's Landing, 265 AC

Her skin was soft, and her lips tasted sweet. When he closed his eyes, he could pretend she was Joanna.

 _It's all wrong_ , he thought as he entered her. _I should be with my wife, and Aerys should be with his_.

After he had finished, they lay side by side, exhausted, breathing the warm summer air.

She snuggled up to him, gently running her hand through his hair. “My brother despises me. But you, you love me, right?”

The sudden tenderness in her voice startled him.

He closed his eyes and leaned over to kiss her. “Yes. I love you.”

 


	19. Who were you with? (Genna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Genna, Casterly Rock, 266 AC

“Go be with your wife and your children,” she said. “They need you.”

“Who were you with?” He repeated. “Answer me.”

She raised her head, looking at him with defiance. “Roland, Elys, Addam... Lord Toad, for all you should care.”

He slapped her across the face. “You women! If you give birth to a bastard, I swear I will kill you.”

She wiped the blood off her lip with the back of her hand. “Go speak to your wife, Tywin. Just talk to her.”

“This has _nothing_ to do with Joanna.”

“Ah,” she said softly. “But I think it does.”

 


	20. Are you fucking insane!? (Tygett)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Tygett, Casterly Rock, 268 AC

“Are you fucking insane!?” He'd never seen his brother so angry before. “What is _wrong_ with you?! She never did you any harm!”

“She did not know her place,” he tried to explain as calmly as he could. “She was making a mock of our house. Her power had to be broken.”

But Tygett was unable to see reason. “You and your mindless cruelty. You truly _are_ insane.”

He took a deep breath. “How dare you speak like this to me? I am the Lord of Casterly Rock.”

“Yes,” his brother said. “And may the gods have mercy on us.”

 


	21. Is that my shirt? (Aerys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Aerys, King's Landing, 270 AC

“Oh, look who's joining us!” The King was drunk, his face flushed from too much wine, his voice slurred. “What a _rare_ honor.”

The King's men erupted in laughter.

Tywin studied them in silence. _Sycophants, all of them_.

He was about to leave when suddenly, Aerys squinted his eyes. “Is that my shirt?”

He shook his head. “No, Your Grace.”

“Yes, it _is_!” The King hissed. “Thief! I want it back!”

“Right away, Your Grace.” He bowed, turning around to go back to his chamber to change.

“No!” Aerys screamed, hurling his wine cup at Tywin. “Take it off! _Now_!”

 


	22. I really need you (Genna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Genna (Tywin/Joanna), Casterly Rock, 273 AC

He ran his hands through her long, golden curls as he kissed her. “My love, oh, how I've missed you!”

“Stop!” She was struggling in his arms, trying to free herself from his embrace. “Stop it! You're not yourself!”

“Shh!” His fingers searched for the lace on her dress. “I had a bad dream. I dreamed you had died in childbirth.”

“Tywin, it's me! It's me, Genna. Look at me!” She pushed him away, taking a step back.

“Please don't go,” he pleaded with her as she headed for the door. “I really need you.”

But she had left him.

 


	23. I'm sorry, but no. (Serala of Myr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Serala of Myr, King's Landing, 276 AC

She hid her face behind her long black veil. “What you're asking of me is treason.”

“Yes,” he said. “But it's for the good of the realm.”

She studied him, as if his face would provide her with the answers she sought. “I'm sorry,” she said finally. “But no. I cannot do this.”

“You would do well to reconsider your answer.”

His threat hung in the air.

For a moment, there was fear in her eyes, but she was quick to recover. “You spoke of rewards for my house. But I'll never be a Darklyn. What's in it for me?”

 


	24. I'm not even sorry (Rhaegar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Rhaegar, Duskendale, 277 AC

“ _A better king_? What madness drove you to say such a thing?”

“You _are_ a better king.” Tywin placed a kiss on the small of the prince's back. “I'm not even sorry. Don't make me apologize for speaking the truth.”

Rhaegar turned around on the bed to face him. He had his mother's purple eyes, dark and full of sadness. “Father is a difficult man, yes. We'll need to make changes. But I haven't given up hope we'll be able to get him out alive.”

Tywin inclined his head, brushing his lips against the younger man's. “We will. I promise.”

 


	25. You look really tired (Rhaegar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Rhaegar, Duskendale, 277 AC

The prince looked a man thrice his age, his eyes sunken, weary. “Too many people died today,” he said. “Barristan saved a madman.”

“I counseled mercy, but your father would have none of that.” _He was meant to die in there. They paraded me in front of the realm for six months, and then they failed to kill him._

Rhaegar looked at him, sudden alarm in his eyes. “You counseled mercy...?” He said slowly, backing away.

“I did.” Tywin wanted to touch his face but stopped himself. _He knows._ “You should get some rest,” he said. “You look really tired.”

 

 

 


	26. Maybe I'm just crazy (Aerys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Aerys, King's Landing, 280 AC

“Maybe I'm just crazy,” the king mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else. He was staring into the fire, his eyes glistening with madness, spit drooling down from his lips into his long, disheveled beard. Tywin almost felt sorry for him.

“Everybody thinks I'm crazy,” Aerys continued, “they do, they think that place broke me, that's what they whisper when they think I cannot hear, they say I'm crazy to distrust you, and maybe I am, but you know what's truly crazy?” He turned around to look Tywin in the eye, suddenly lucid again. “My son thinks I'm right.”

 


	27. I'm out of here (Rhaella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Rhaella, King's Landing, 280 AC

Tywin watched the Prince as he held up his little girl and placed her in her grandmother's arms. Rhaella smiled, though Aerys turned away in disgust, and for once, Tywin agreed with the King.

 _What a disgrace_ , he thought. _I'm out of here._ “Your Grace, if you will excuse me.”

The Queen found him in his solar later. “Are you alright?”

Tywin glared at her. Part of this was Rhaegar's doing to spite him, but _she_ had played her part in the match as well. “I've forgiven you many things,” he said. “But this I can't forgive and won't forget.”

 


	28. I can't trust you (Rhaegar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Rhaegar, King's Landing, 281 AC

The prince was fighting with himself.

 _You will do this for me yet_ , Tywin thought. “You _owe_ me this.” He said.

“I don't trust you,” Rhaegar was shaking his head. “I _can't_ trust you.”

 _Still, you're doubting yourself_ , Tywin knew, _asking yourself if you're turning as mad as your father_.

“How _could_ I trust you after all you've done?”

“I see.” He said, his voice cold. “So this is how things end between us. You will not even knight my own bannerman.”

The prince rose. “Fine,” he said. “But this will be the last thing I'll ever do for you.”

 


	29. Please talk to me (Elia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Elia, King's Landing, 283 AC

“My lord, thank the gods you are here!” She was clutching her babe in her arms, relief written on her face. “Please. My daughter. She's upstairs. We have to get her.”

He studied her in silence.

For the first time she seemed to notice the man towering behind him, his face hidden in the shadow.

“What's the matter? Is everything alright?” There was fear in her voice now. “You will take us to safety, won't you? Please _talk_ to me.”

He stepped aside, a smile on his face. It was then that she finally understood, and her face turned pale.

 


	30. Please, come with me (Tysha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Tysha, Casterly Rock, 286 AC

“Please, come with me.” His voice was cold, his gaze hard.

She was biting her lips, eyeing him, the fear written on her face. “I want to go home, m'lord. Please, just let me go home.”

“Home?” He raised an eyebrow. “Where would that be? That cottage by the sea? I've had it torn down, if you must know.”

“Please just let me go, m'lord.” She was pleading with him now, fighting back her tears. “I won't be no trouble, I promise.”

He shook his head, motioning for his guards to yank her up. “It's too late for that now.”

 


	31. Don't be fucking rude (Aeron Greyjoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Aeron, Casterly Rock, 289 AC

“Don't be fucking rude. To walk in on a man while he is taking a piss.”

Tywin studied his captive: tall, lean, with black eyes and a large nose. He was still young - _twenty perhaps? -_ drunk almost day and night. _And rather fond of pissing. A fourth son, worthless to his kin._

“My brother fucked you over good. Burned your entire fleet.” The prisoner laughed, putting away his cock. “And now I'm drying up your wine cellars. Admit it. You're fucked, old man.”

“No,” Tywin said, smiling as his guards seized the man and pulled down his pants. “You are.”

 


	32. Can you shut up!? (Jaime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Jaime, Lannisport, 289 AC

“I shouldn't have let Lord Jorah unhorse me.” His son was rubbing his aching shoulder, his silver breastplate dented.

Tywin unfastened the cloak draped over his back. _When will he finally tire of dressing up in white?_ “Stay.” He said. “Your place is here.”

Jaime slapped his hand aside. “Can you shut up!? Can you shut up about this just once? I took a bloody vow.”

“The Mad King forced you. Robert has agreed to discharge you.”

“No!!” They glared at each other. Then Jaime stormed out the door.

 _He's still young,_ Tywin thought. _Dreaming of glory._ _He'll come around._

 


	33. Hey, I said stop! (Cersei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Cersei, Casterly Rock, 289 AC

“Hey, I said stop!”

There was a loud noise inside the bedchamber, and then his daughter rushed past him, her dress torn, her eyes red. She stopped abruptly when she saw him. “Father.”

He studied her. “Where are you going, pray?”

“Away from that drunk brute!” Her mouth twisted in disgust. “He thinks he can just have me.”

“That drunk brute is your husband and the King. Of course he can have you. You will go back inside and apologize to him.”

“No!” She glared at him, but he just returned the gaze until her defiance crumbled. “Please, Father, no...”

 


	34. This was never right (Addam Marbrand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Addam, Casterly Rock, 297 AC

The bird from King's Landing spelled trouble. _Stannis poking about Flea Bottom, visiting Robert's bastards_. He could concentrate on little else. _Could his claims be true?_ “Leave me,” he told his Council.

Ser Addam was the last to get up. “You look troubled, my liege.” He placed a hand on Tywin's shoulder. “I could stay, keep you company.”

Tywin knew that look. Genna had laughed when she'd found out: “First the prince, and now _him_?” She did have a point.

 _This was never right. He's too young, too eager to please._ He shook his head. “No. I need to think.”

 


	35. Wanna go out sometime? (Genna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Genna, Casterly Rock, 297 AC

He watched his sister as she bantered with his men, throwing back her head, laughing at her own jokes the loudest of all, never bothering to cover her mouth.

Genna was supposed to be a lady, but she didn't _act_ like one. She would get drunk and jest with his bannermen _._ “Wanna go out sometime?” She'd ask them. “Get out of the Rock? I know a place in Lannisport.” _Like a common whore._

He would glare at her, but she didn't even acknowledge his presence. That was the worst of it all. She treated him like he wasn't even there.

 


	36. You're a terrible cook (Masha Heddle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Masha, Crossroads Inn, 298 AC

The inn was run down, unfit for a lion, but he had a debt to pay.

He'd ordered crisped trout for supper.

“At once, m'lord.” The woman was fat - so fat she almost fell over when she tried to courtsy. Her smile revealed dark red teeth.

The fish tasted bland, but he finished it anyway, washing it down with sour wine.

“Ev'rything alright, m'lord?”

He stared at her until her red smile faded. “You let my son be taken captive under your roof. And you're a terrible cook to boot.” He rose, waving a hand at his men. “Hang her.”

 


	37. I won't let you (Aerys, Joffrey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Aerys, Tywin/Joffrey, King's Landing, 299 AC

There were hundreds of urns in the catacombs below the Red Keep, but he knew exactly where to find the one he wanted. _Your grandson insulted me today, told me I was scared of you. You would be proud._

It was as if Aerys was reaching out from his grave to taunt him yet again. _Well, I won't let you. Not this time. The boy must go, and so do you._

He turned the urn upside down, emptying the ashes into the river. It felt good to see them float away. _I should have done this a long time ago._

 


	38. I really want you (Cersei, Jaime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Cersei/Jaime, King's Landing, 299 AC

Her breath was hot on his lips. “I really want you,” she whispered, wrapping her legs around him as he penetrated her.

Another pair of arms embraced him from behind, a warm body rubbing against his own. He knew the head behind him had the same green eyes and the same golden curls as the one in front of him. _Oh Stannis, if you knew_ , he thought. Something hard pressed against his buttocks. “Shh, relax, Father!”

He woke with a start, his heart racing, his smallclothes sticky. For a moment, he was disoriented. Then he rose to clean himself up.

 


	39. I don't want this (Joffrey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Joffrey, King's Landing, 300 AC

One of the dwarfs was riding a dog and the other a pig. Joffrey was hooting with laughter, snorting up wine through his nose. _Soon, this will all be over_.

He looked up and briefly met Tyrion's gaze. _What are you smiling about?_ Those mismatched eyes seemed to say. _Since when do mummers and dwarfs amuse you, my lord?_

 _I don't_ want _this_ , he had to remind himself. _The boy is forcing my hand. If I don't act, he'll ruin us all_. Still, it felt _good_.

He rose. “Your Grace. They are bringing in the pie. Your sword is needed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last sentence is a direct quote from ASOS.


	40. You don't want me (Shae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Shae, King's Landing, 300 AC

“You don't want me, m'lord,” she whispered, a coy smile on her face. “You know who these hands have touched.” She was stroking him with skilled fingers until he was twitching and trembling. “You know who these lips have kissed.” She bent down and placed a kiss on the tip of his manhood, gently sucking him, making him gasp and arch his hips. “You know who's been inside of me, who has _fucked_ me.” She lowered herself on top of him, never breaking her gaze, her smile triumphant now. “You know I'm your son's whore. You don't want me, m'lord.”

 


	41. Don't be an ass (Oberyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Oberyn, King's Landing, 300 AC

“I trust you understand that my son will be sentenced to die.”

Amusement flashed in the Dornishman's dark eyes. “Last I checked _I_ was his judge, and we have not yet had a trial.”

“You are making this very difficult.”

“Now here's a word of advice. Don't be an ass, and perhaps I'll stop making things so difficult for you.”

He felt the weight of Oberyn's hand uncomfortably high on his thigh and had to force himself not to pull back. “What else do you want?”

The prince smiled. “Oh. I'm sure I could think of a thing or two.”

 


	42. Alright, I love you (Kevan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Kevan, King's Landing, 300 AC

“Tell Tyrion I will allow him to take the black if he confesses and begs for mercy. Talk some sense into him. He will listen to you.”

Kevan nodded. “I will, my lord.” His eyes were sunken and lifeless, his face pale. _He's still mourning Willem._

His brother was almost through the door when he turned around. “Will you?” He asked, sudden doubt in his eyes. “ _Will_ you let him take he black?”

Tywin looked at him. _Why defy me now, brother?_

Kevan's resistance crumbled under his gaze. “Alright,” he said as he walked out the door. “I love you.”

 


	43. You think you're funny? (Oberyn, Ellaria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Oberyn/Ellaria, King's Landing, 300 AC

The Dornishman was waiting for him in his chamber like every night, only this time, he'd brought his whore. “Ellaria was... _curious._ ”

The woman bowed. “Oberyn speaks so highly of you, I had to see for myself.”

“I'm sure you won't mind if she joins us.” The Prince was smirking. “Or do you have no taste for women?”

His face turned Tywin's stomach. _Oh, how he_ _'s enjoying_ _this._ “I suppose you think you're funny?”

“On the contrary. I'm quite serious.” Oberyn laughed. “Oh, don't look at me like that. This is such a small price for you to pay.”

 


	44. I believe in you (Cersei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Cersei, King's Landing, 300 AC

“What were you thinking, naming him your champion? You knew I meant to keep Ser Gregor far away from King's Landing while the Dornish are at court.”

Her lips curved into a smile. _Looks like I thwarted your plans then, Father,_ her eyes seemed to say, but she never spoke the words.

“Now, either your brother lives or we sacrifice the Dornish as our allies.” But there was no point in trying to explain. _She's doing this to spite me._

Her smile was triumphant now. “Oh, you'll figure something out, Father. You're such a smart man. I believe in you.”

 


	45. I don't want you (Marei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Marei, King's Landing, 300 AC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Secret bastard theory time! :)](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/post/102520914486/secret-bastards)

The girl curtsied, her face solemn, her green eyes fixed on him. “Chataya sent me, my lord.”

He felt a twist in his stomach. Varys had _told_ him many years ago, and he'd seen to it that her mother was well-paid. But it was one thing to know _of_ her and quite another to see her in person. “Tell her to send another whore then. I don't want you.”

For a moment, she looked almost vexed that he would reject her. “Have I displeased you, my lord?”

“No, you have not.” He waved a hand at her. “Go. Leave me.”

 


	46. I can do this (Tyrion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Tyrion, King's Landing, 300 AC

The room was getting darker and darker. He tried pushing himself up again. _I can do this. This is not how I die._

Two mismatched eyes were looking at him, watching him struggle. _I am you writ small_ , the voice echoed in his head. _You writ small_. There was blood, blood everywhere, so much blood. No matter what he did, it kept seeping out of him.

 _I can do this_ , he thought. _I can do this_. But all he could see through the haze were those eyes, one green and one black. They were looking _down_ on him, he realized.

 


	47. I need you, though (Tyrion, Joanna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin/Tyrion, Tywin/Joanna, King's Landing, 300 AC

Everything smelled of blood.

When he opened his eyes, he was back in _that_ room, that dreaded room he'd sealed after her death, looking at the monster, its demon eye, the black fuzz on its head. _I should kill you._ _I need you, though. I need you to remind me what she did_ _to me._

He looked at her pale, cold body, his greatest joy, his greatest pain, dead. _If only you'd been faithful. We could have been happy_.

“They'll say it was the child that killed you.” His voice was flat. “But I am free of you at last.”

 


End file.
